1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to instrument panels for automotive vehicles and more particularly to an energy absorbing structure of an instrument panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In FIGS. 1 to 3, a prior art instrument panel for an automotive vehicle is shown by way of example. The instrument panel 10 is disposed between front pillars 12 of the vehicle and formed from integral panel sections including side panel sections 14 located adjacent the front pillars 12, upper and lower spaced panel sections 16 and 18, and a rear end panel section 20 connecting the upper and lower panel sections at the rear ends thereof. The upper and lower panel sections 16 and 18 and the rear end panel section 20 form a substantially C-shaped section. A panel portion 22 extending from the rear part of the upper panel section 16 to the upper part of the rear end panel section 20 is covered by a padding layer 24 and adapted to form a passenger's head impinging zone. The panel portion 22 is formed with a plurality of slits 26 to promote the absorption and dissipation of impact energy by weakening the panel's resistance to deformation and breakage.
The foregoing prior art instrument panel is disadvantageous since dangerous sharp-edged folds and fragments are prone to be caused during a collision. That is, in the prior art instrument panel, the slits 26 are provided in the panel portion 22 which forms tthe passenger's head impinging zone. During the first stage of a collision condition, the torso of the passenger is thrown forwardly under sudden stop conditions and the head of the passenger impinges against the panel portion 22, applying an impact energy to the instrument panel 10. During the second stage of the collision condition, the instrument panel 10 is caused to deform, absorbing the impact energy. In this instance, the slits 26 are prone to cause sharp-edged folds and fragments which can easily reach the passenger's head to injure it. The slits arranged as such are therefore quite dangerous. The prior art instrument panel is further disadvantageous since it tends to lack the stiffness necessary for use under normal conditions due to the slits having such locations.